HEARTBEAT Walkthrough Part 2
Welcome to the HEARTBEAT full Walkthrough! This is Part 2, so if you are looking for the beginning, head over to Part 1. Or for some other Part, check in the Overview below. At the start of each new Part, there will be a recap to keep track of all the things you should have collected during the previous part. For Part 1, the recap looks like this: Part 1 Recap *Treasure Chests Opened: 6/200 *Sleeping Bags: 1/20 *Mogs Scanned: 2/103 *DNA Acquired: 1/42 (or 2/42 if purchased Shep's "Special Sale") *Red-Eyed Clusters Defeated: 1/14 (Optional) *Recommended Level: 7-8 Solburg Tunnel (First Area) We resume our quest in the Solburg Tunnel. You'll start in a small chamber that requires you to use Troz's Partner Skill to pass. That done, you enter the first proper area of the zone. Solburg Tunnel Enemies *Barghast *Chytri *Tesso *Bigfoot Right away you'll note Shep waiting to sell you her wares. She still only has Kitten Pix for items, but will now offer you a few new pieces of equipment: Head Armor *Bucket Hat 200 Yaun: +2 Defense and +2 Magic Defense *Beanie 500 Yuan: +2 Magic Defense and +1 Luck Chest Armor *Long Sleeve 250 Yuan: +2 Attack, +1 Magic Defense, +1 Luck *Slim-Fit Shirt 500 Yuan: Wind Resistance, +5 Agility, +1 Magic Defense If you haven't already, now is a good time to purchase the "Special Sale" and get that DNA for Mott, since the enemies in the tunnel drop much more Yuan than those in Corona Woods. We'll keep the tally proper now: DNA 2/42 You'll noticed a treasure chest immediately to your left by Shep. You cannot reach this chest yet, so just note its location for now. After talking with Shep, head straight down until you dead end, then left to pick up the first chest of this zone, which contains 150 Yuan. Chests Opened: 7/200. From there, head right past the first path leading down to find another chest behind a series of blocks. Move these around with Troz's ability to get a Visor, a head armor for Eve. Chests Opened: 8/200. Head down and you'll see the path fork off in three different directions (as well as a Red-Eyed Cluster just waiting for you). In order to get everything, start by heading down the rightmost path marked in the image. This will lead you down a side area that turns up and down. Go up to get a treasure chest with 100 Yuan, then back down to find another with a Feel Good Song. Chests Opened: 10/200. Return to the fork and go down towards the Red-Eye. There will be a treasure chest here with a Cupcake. Chests Opened: 11/200. It would be very unwise to attempt to fight this Red-Eyed Cluster now. Just keep an idea of its location for now. This Guide will make a recommendation of when to challenge it later on. With all of those treasures picked up, head down the path marked "Progression" to make your way deeper towards your goal. Soon you'll see a small room with a door for Klein to enter. Switch to her and head inside. You'll have to fight two solo battles against Barghasts, but Klein should make swift work of them. At the top of this room you'll find three treasures chests which contain, from left to right, a Pocket De-Fib, 250 Yuan, and 5 Tokens. Chests Open: 14/200. Don't worry about the Tokens for now. They will serve a purpose described later. Head back out and continue down and to the right. Move the few blocks in your path with Troz, then follow the winding path the tunnel leads you. At one point after heading upwards you'll see a treasure chest in the top right corner. Open it to get a Kitten Pix. Chests Open: 15/200. Continue following the only path allowed. Now is a great time to fight all of the battles you will see as you go, as you should gain several levels which will be important soon. Eventually you'll come to a door with a sign out front labeled "Storage". Head inside to enter the second area of Solburg Tunnel. Solburg Tunnel First Area Recap *Purchased Shep's "Special Sale", DNA 2/42 *Chests Opened: 14/200 *Recommended Level: 10-11 Solburg Tunnel (Second Area) Once in the second area you’ll notice a body of water with a chest in the middle. This is another one that must be saved for a bit later. There is a chest containing 100 Yuan nearby that can be opened now. Chests opened: 16/200. This area represents the first real puzzles of the game. They require the use of Troz’s Partner Skill, and come in two types: Block moving, and ball pushing. This first room involves pulling three blocks into place to fill in three gaps. The movements are fairly straightforward, and you can’t get them stuck, since blocks can be pushed or pulled from any direction. Move all three into place and head into the next room. Here you’ll see metal gates blocking your path, as well as a large ball and a hole in the ground. In order to progress through here, you will need to move the balls into the holes. However, it isn’t as simple as the blocks. Whenever you interact with a ball, it rolls as far as it can in that direction until hitting something. This means that for these puzzles, a certain degree of care must be taken to ensure the positioning is right. It also means that the balls can potentially become stuck in an unmovable position. If this happens, simply step on the switch you see in the floor to reset the ball’s position. The first ball puzzle is fairly straightforward: simply push it up and then to the left to proceed. The next few require a bit more care, and detailed instructions can be found below. After moving the first ball into place the metal gate above you opens, allowing you to progress upwards. In this room there are two more ball moving puzzles, one to the left and right, as well as another gate above you. Start by heading to the right. This puzzle has five steps, pictured below, but the shorthand for the pushes necessary are: Down, Left, Down, Right, Up. Once that is in place, head to the left side of the room. This puzzle has six steps, pictured below. Shorthand: Right, Up, Left, Up, Left, Down, Left. The last step is not pictured, since the ball can only be pushed into place from there. When this puzzle is solved, you will see the gate below you open, allowing you to progress. But before that, there are a few other things to pick up. You’ll notice after solving the left puzzle that there’s a treasure chest on a floating island nearby. Simply walk across the air towards it, and you will find an invisible bridge allowing you to cross. This chest contains 100 Yuan. Chests opened: 17/200. Now head back to the middle of this puzzle room and go up rather than down. The metal gate that was here has opened, giving you access to another puzzle. This one is not as simple as the other two, as it involves moving both a block and ball in conjunction to get the ball into the hole above. The picture below shows the various positions you want the ball and block to be in to progress, but since it can be complicated, and the pictures do not show everything, a more thorough explanation is also provided. *First, move the block into the position beneath the barrel as shown in Step 1, then push the ball into it. *Leave the ball there for now and move the block into the position against the fence as seen in Step 2. You can then push the ball down into the position pictured, and then right into the block. *Before moving the ball again, move the block all the way up to the position it is shown in Step 4, then go back and push the ball up as shown in Step 3. *You can then push the ball into the orange cone, as shown in Step 4. *Finally, leaving the ball where it is, move the block all the way around to the position shown in Step 5. This will require you to double back several times in order to get it just right, and it is recommended that you create a new save before starting, just in case you accidentally touch the ball and have to do it all over again. Once you’ve got it in position, push the ball left and then down to complete the puzzle. The metal gate will open, and you’ll be able to open the chest there containing 5 Tokens. Chests Open: 18/200. You will also see a strange creature standing nearby. Interact with it and it will be picked up. After some concern from Klein, the creature proves harmless and will now stay with you. This “puppy” will be useful a bit later. With all that done, you can now had back down to the gate you saw opened earlier. Heading down the path will reveal a Red-Eyed Cluster guarding a door. Although it has the same model, this cluster is actually different than the kinds you have been seeing up until now, in that it must be fought in order to progress the story. It is also less powerful than a typical Red-Eyed Cluster, and also does not count towards our total for clusters fought. Interact with it to enter the boss battle. HARD MODE TIP: On Normal, as long as you are the recommended level (10-11) you should be able to rush this fight down with aggressive tactics. However, on Hard Mode this fight can be quite dangerous, and it is advised that you handle it carefully, relying on Troz’s Gatekeeper to mitigate damage. The tips found on the Boss Page can help. Once defeated, Troz will say she smells Rex. Head inside the room and you will find Rex Kimaris being confronted by three strange Mogs who declare themselves to be the Terror Trio. After threatening to take Rex back with them to the Den, they are frightened off by Troz assuming her full form. Rex explains that she had been trying to catch the thief that stole part of Troz’s core, only to have piece of her own core stolen. Troz suggests Rex make a pact with June as she did, and the whole party returns to Solburg. You will first be dropped off at Solburg with Troz missing from your party. Head to June’s house to see everyone gathered and speak to Troz. She will thank Eve for her help, and reward her with a piece of her Core. This will give Eve access Core Skills, which are powerful Heart Skills. See Eve’s page for more details. Next, speak with the red-haired person, who reveals herself to be Rex in human form. She will explain that she and Troz intend to track down the thief, and asks for Eve’s help. At first, Klein explains that this is not their affair, but Eve insists on helping, forcing Klein to relent. The plan is to head through the Solburg Tunnel to the next town over, Aeros, where a June’s cousin has a Mog that might have information about a Mog strong enough to be the thief. Rex and Troz now both join the party. Before you leave, June stops Eve and gives her a fishing rod, a tackle, and some bait. You can now collect fish, which can be sold for money as well as traded to a Mog named Fang for Tokens and other prizes. Additionally, you can now purchase Bait from any Smallmart - including the one in Solburg - for 20 Yuan. For more information on fishing, read the specific page. Solburg Tunnel Second Area Recap *Chests Collected: 18/200 *“Puppy” rescued *Defeated the Red-Eyed Cluster (Story) *Rex and Troz Joined the Party *Obtained the Fishing Rod *Recommended Level: 11-12 With the next leg of the journey laid out before you, we move on to Part 3! __FORCETOC__ Category:Gameplay